That's What You Get
by madsie
Summary: my version of new moon. Has some of the same characters as original but Jacob doesn't comfort Bella.


**A/N: Please read my stories! I'm no Stephanie Meyer but...**

**sigh I do not own New Moon or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Edward?" I asked, running after him. He didn't turn around.

"Edward! Come back!" I screamed, racing towards him. He wasn't even walking fast, but I couldn't catch up to him.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Couldn't he hear me?

"Edward..." I gasped.

* * *

I woke up screaming. I took a deep breath. It was just a dream, just a dream. But I couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling inside of me. Edward had already been acting weird since my birthday and I just had to know what was going on. Charlie came running into my room, interrupting my thoughts.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, Dad. I'm perfectly fine." I lied, still not quite masking my uneasiness. But Charlie bought the lie and left my room without a word.

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 3 in the morning. No wonder Charlie looked upset. He was missing his beauty sleep. I was hyped up though, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I was very upset when Edward left me home alone yesterday and the look on his face when I asked him to come over tonight. I had wanted to ask Alice questions about Jasper but she was nowhere in sight. Edward had said she was with Jasper somewhere else but I knew there was another reason. And he also wouldn't explain why he was the only one left.

All the Cullens had left.

Except Edward, who I assumed was next. Taking me obviously. I guess he made the decision to change me after all. Feeling giddy, I got dressed for school and read my Calculus book. Hating math as I did, I didn't like to read it, or listen to it. But I figured it would put me ahead.

At 6:25, I decided to go to school. With or without Edward. I ran out of my room, suddenly anxious to get out of the house and raced to the front door. Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway. Probably still sleeping.

I opened the door of my car and stepped in. The engine's deafening roar woke me up and the whole neighborhood too, I bet. I sighed. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to school. I had wasted so much time reading _Calculus_, I was almost late to school. I found a parking place almost immediately and cut off the engine as soon as I got into the spot. I blushed even though no one was there to see it. My truck still embarrassed me. I stepped out and realized it was sunny. I almost broke down and cried. No Alice _and_ no Edward? I plastered a fake smile, hoping I could get through the day. As soon as I walked into school though, Mike looked at me funny.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my teeth?" I asked, scraping my teeth with a fingernail.

"No. It's just... you're upset and you're hiding it. I can tell." Mike's face looked hurt almost, like he had caused the pain in my voice. I didn't think it was _that_ noticeable.

"I'm fine." I lied. Mike didn't buy it. Oh well.

As I headed off to lunch later that day, I noticed it started to drizzle. With a blinding hope, I wished Edward would come back later. When I took my tray to my regular lunch table, I realized it was filled. I also noticed Jessica and Lauren were tying to hide their smiles at me reaction. I groaned inwardly and went to sit at the Cullens table by myself. No one came over. At all.

When I headed toward Trig, Jess came walking past with Lauren. I heard their "silent" whispers.

"Bella doesn't deserve Cullen. He's too unbelievably gorgeous while she is just way too plain." Ouch. That stung. I was about to tell them off when a familiar face saw mine.

Edward.

I ran up and he kissed me tenderly. But his eyes were still wrong when he smiled my favorite crooked smile. Lauren and Jess left in a huff muttering about me, no doubt.

"You're back." I said breathlessly.

"I couldn't leave for long. I came back as soon as the sun was gone. I am here." He said smiling, but without his eyes.

After his coming back, the day flew by. When the final bell rang, I nearly jumped out of my seat. I was ecstatic, because he was back. Even though he was only gone until lunch, a small hole in my chest had formed.

When we walked out of the school, it was raining. I smiled. That meant Edward wouldn't be leaving for a while. Edward gracefully leaped over to the passenger side of my truck. He opened the door for me and I tried unsuccessfully togo in gracefully, tripping on my own feet as usual. Edward got in when I realized something was wrong. His eyes were closer to black than gold today. I suddenly knew why he was so upset.

"How's Jasper?" I asked curiously. That must be it. It _must_.

"He's staying with Tanya's family a while. Can we go for a walk?" I looked up and saw that I was home.

"Uh, Sure." I got out as Edward led me towards the side of my home. We went a ways in then stopped. Some walk.

"Let's talk." Edward said, his voice cold and hard.

"We are leaving. It's short notice I know. Moving up to Alaska. Safer." He continued.

"By we.. you mean me and you right?" I said unsure.

"No. My family and myself." He said. I felt myself go into hyperventilation mode. He was _leaving_? I understood my dream last night now. Nothing would change his mind.

"But you want me to go with you?" I asked mutely.

"No. I don't want you there with me."

"You...don't...want me?" I said putting the words in a different order.

"I don't want you." Edward looked me in the eye. And I crumbled. He started to walk away.

"Edward?" I asked, running after him. He didn't turn around.

"Edward! Come back!" I screamed, racing towards him. He wasn't even walking fast, but I couldn't catch up to him.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Couldn't he hear me?

"Edward..." I gasped. I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. I let the rain fall over me. After hours, which seemed like eternity to me, it grew dark and I heard my name being called out.

"Bella? Bella, honey where are you?" I heard Charlie yell off in the distance.

"Charlie..." I whispered but I didn't move. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb with pain. for a brief instant, I remembered his face, then I cringed. It hurt to think of him.

"Bella? Let me help you up." an unfamiliar voice said to me. I turned abruptly.

"My name is Sam Uley." His name rang a bell but I couldn't place my finger on it. He picked me up and called to Charlie, "I found her!" I lay limp in his arms as he carried me home.

Life, love, meaning... it was over.


End file.
